


one for the team

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, jinnifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama meets Jinnifer.





	one for the team

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Koyama was excited, walking with a skip in his step as he approached the door of his leader’s apartment. Yamapi would be so surprised! It wasn’t any particular day, just a sunny afternoon when they didn’t have anything scheduled and Koyama had spent all morning making a fruit basket of love, weaved with pink ribbons because it was for Yamapi.

He smiled as he knocked on the door, bouncing from side to side as he waited patiently for his fearless leader to answer. He knew he was home, Koyama had parked right next to his car! He thought it was cute, that his car and Yamapi’s car could spend the afternoon together and have some kuruma-ai.

His smile fell and he almost dropped the basket when the door opened and he was greeted with the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Short dark hair cascading her face in waves, a little yellow sundress with a thin scarf wrapped around her neck and long tanned legs that ended in pedicured toes. She was almost as tall as Koyama and kind of stocky, but it made Koyama think of foreign women even though this one was clearly Japanese.

She cleared her throat and looked at him expectantly, pursing her lips that were painted the palest of pink as her sparkle-lidded eyes traveled down to the basket.

Koyama saw her gaze shift and held it out with both hands, bowing a little and trying not to fall over. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t think Yamashita-kun would be indisposed. Please accept this gift.”

The woman poked her cheek with her tongue, sucking her lips into her mouth like she was trying not to laugh. “He’s in the kitchen,” she said, her voice like a whisper that titillated Koyama’s senses. “Please come in.”

She spun around and led the way, and Koyama awkwardly followed while trying not to watch her ass as it swayed. Koyama was not a pervert, he did not think such thoughts about his leader’s female companion! He even rubbed his eyes to rid himself of the filth and concentrated very hard on the ugly trim wallpaper until he saw Yamashita standing in the kitchen.

Yamapi raised a spatula to him in salutation, his bangs piled on top of his head and black-rimmed glasses perched on his nose as he whisked something in a bowl. He was wearing nothing but sweatpants and a gold chain around his neck, the pants trailing dangerously low on his hips and accentuating his shiny belly button ring even more than usual.

“Please forgive me for disturbing you,” Koyama said politely, holding out the basket again. “I made this for you.”

“Thanks,” Yamapi said with a smile, nodding at the woman who took the basket from Koyama and placed it neatly in the center of the table. “Do you want some blueberry pancakes?”

Koyama’s mouth was practically watering at the thought of blueberry pancakes. “Yes, please.”

Wordlessly, the woman set another place at the table, smiling as she rested her hand on Koyama’s hip in order to pass him.

“Ano…” he said, gulping. “Who is your… friend?”

She gave a short laugh, approaching him with her eyes locked and fingering the collar of his shirt. “You don’t recognize me?”

Koyama tilted his head, frowning as he tried to place the face and most definitely did not acknowledge fingers trailing along his neck. “You do look familiar…”

Yamapi looked highly amused, abandoning the pancake batter in favor of leaning against the counter, watching them with his hands folded across his bare chest. “Why haven’t you asked me where Jin is?”

Blinking, Koyama turned to look quizzically at him. “Where is Akanishi-kun?”

“Right here,” the woman responded, pushing Koyama’s jaw back towards her a little forcefully. “I have to let her out every once in awhile or she gets feisty.”

“ _Who_ … gets feisty?” Koyama asked, widening his eyes as he accepted her words.

“Jinnifer desu,” she said, doing that thing with her lips that looked even better than when her male counterpart did it. “Nice to meet you. You’re cute.”

Koyama swallowed. Very hard.

“Down, baby girl,” Yamapi said firmly. “Kei-chan’s not like that.”

“Kei-chan’s not like that,” Koyama repeated automatically, feeling very sad.

Jinnifer looked down, smirked, then looked back up, licking her lips before taking the bottom one between her teeth. “Don’t you think I’m pretty?”

“Very pretty,” Koyama answered, nodding profusely.

“ _Jin_ ,” Yamapi warned.

Her cheeks flushing, Jinnfer backed off and fixed Koyama’s collar. She stood anxiously, looking around like she was searching for something imparticular, and her eyes lit up when she saw the fruit basket. “Let’s have Kei-chan’s delicious fruit with our pancakes!”

Koyama nodded again, picking up the basket for her to choose from. “Please do.”

Smiling sweetly, she picked a pear and sauntered over to the cutting board, where she sliced it up neatly. She stood still for a second before flicking her eyes up to Koyama and turning just enough so that Yamapi couldn’t see what she was doing, then sucked her fingers in her mouth and flicked them with her tongue to lap up the pear juice.

Koyama was placing the basket back on the table and lost his balance, banging his knee against the chair on his way down.

“Oh!” Jinnifer squealed, immediately kneeling at his side and stroking his hair as she held him to her chest. “Is Kei-chan okay?”

Koyama gasped as his head touched her breast and scrambled out of her grasp, lowering his head and mumbling an apology.

“They’re fake,” she said seriously, grabbing them for emphasis. “Tomo-chan got them for me for Christmas. Don’t they look natural?”

“Jin,” Yamapi said again, although it sounded like more of an afterthought this time.

Koyama peered closely at the cleavage inside the dress. “It _does_ look natural. How did you get it to stay?”

“Secret,” Jinnifer hissed with a wink. “They even feel natural.”

Before he could stop her, she’d seized both of his hands and brought them to her chest, urging his fingers to squeeze and rub around. Koyama’s eyes widened when he felt nipples, but Jinnifer just giggled and pushed him away before Yamapi caught her.

She got to her feet, reaching her arm down to help Koyama up, but he shook his head and hugged his knees to his chest. “I think I’ll sit here for a minute,” he said, flushing red at the embarrassment of not being able to stand up.

Jinnifer smirked knowingly. “You’re cute,” she said again, purposely walking very close to Koyama as she returned to the kitchen so that he could see up her dress.

Koyama most definitely did not look, didn’t even _think_ about looking, except that he totally did and the flash of lace panties made his little problem even worse. He groaned exasperatedly as he buried his face in his knees, feeling his cheeks flaming and tears of guilt start to form in his eyes from being turned on by Akanishi Jin in drag.

Someone knocked on his head and Koyama tentatively looked up into the warm, familiar face of Yamapi, who wordlessly offered a piece of syrup-drowned pancake. Koyama opened his mouth and let Yamapi feed him, his genki level rising straight up from the delicious taste, and he smiled gratefully as Yamapi petted his head and stood up, inadvertedly placing his crotch in Koyama’s face and making him very aware that he wasn’t wearing anything under the sweatpants.

Koyama winced as he slowly pulled himself up into the chair he had tripped on. This couldn’t be healthy.

They ate in silence, unless it counted as noise when Koyama dropped his fork several times at the way Jinnifer slurped the syrup off of her rolled-up pancakes. Yamapi had apparently given up on scolding her, but then again he looked sufficiently distracted and Koyama noticed that one of Jinnifer’s hands was entirely not in view.

He choked a little and directed his attention to his plate. He was just starting to calm down when he felt something on his thigh, something that felt like probing toes sliding up his inseam and pressing straight between his legs. His fork fell to his plate yet again, but this time he left it there and braced himself with both hands on the edge of the table, biting his lip to keep from reacting audibly because _someone else was touching him there_.

He looked up just in time to see Jinnifer inhale the rest of her pancake, about half a roll that she sucked up past her lips, leaving just a dribble of syrup behind. Koyama had an urge to lean across the table and lick it up, but Yamapi got there first and Koyama’s jaw dropped a little at the way he devoured her, their tongues visible as they kissed heatedly

Jinnifer licked her lips as she pulled away, her eyes darting over to Koyama who immediately looked away and felt his face burn at how he’d been caught staring. Her foot was still rubbing against the firm bulge in his pants, and she lifted it to concentrate on the head and Koyama let out a whine before he could stop himself.

“You’re killing him, baby girl,” Yamapi whispered to her, looking a little hot himself with his eyes glazed over and his lips swollen. “Don’t be a tease.”

Something in Jinnifer’s eyes flashed, and Yamapi barely had enough time to save their plates before Jinnifer was up on the table, reaching for Koyama and throwing him down on the hard surface. He only cringed for a second until Jinnifer was straddling him, moving against him and nipping at his lips to get him to open up for her. He was very pointedly reminded of her true gender as she ground down, rolling her hips and gasping into his mouth as the real Jin started to shine through.

He kissed her sloppily, their lips barely touching as Jinnifer chased his tongue around before sucking on it. The motion went straight between his legs and he arched up towards her, spreading his legs enough to thrust up properly and moaned at the friction.

Yamapi’s voice almost startled him as it sounded by his head. “Kei, have you done this before?”

Koyama shook his head back and forth as much as he could with Jinnifer in his mouth, her nails raking through his hair while the other hand trailed up his side, pushing his shirt up on its way.

“Do you want to do it with Jin?”

He nodded wildly, his arms lifting to embrace Jinnifer and hold her close, finding the zipper of her dress and boldly lowering it without thinking.

“He’s going to top you, you know that right?”

Koyama abruptly broke the kiss and arched completely off of the table when Jinnifer reached his nipple, flicking it with her nails and burying her face in his neck to suck on the sensitive skin. She braced herself with her elbows and slid her legs down between his, spreading his thighs with her knees and moving against him in a much different way. Her hands relocated to his belt buckle, and he only thought about stopping her for a second until she cupped him through his pants, squeezing purposefully and whispering “I want to go inside you” in a voice that was all Jin.

Yamapi chuckled in his ear, following with his tongue and making Koyama arch back even more until Yamapi leant over and captured his lips in an upside-down kiss. He was a much more sensual kisser than Jinnifer, gently cradling his jaw with both hands and distracting him enough that he barely noticed his pants being unfastened and tugged down.

He felt a cool substance between his legs and cried out, but Yamapi continued to kiss him soothingly and reached down to pull at his shirt, pulling away long enough to yank it over his head. Jinnifer’s fingers were inside him, poking and stretching and it felt kind of weird until her nails grazed against something that almost made him jump out of his skin and shove his tongue down Yamapi’s throat. Yamapi caught on to the deeper kissing right away, one of his hands sliding down Koyama’s collarbone to pinch at a nipple and roll it around in his fingers while he swallowed Koyama’s whimpers and pleas.

Jinnifer poked her nose between them, flicking her tongue out for a threeway kiss that only lasted a second due to its complicated nature, then she was back in Koyama’s mouth and grunting deeply as she pushed Koyama’s knees up to his chest and smiled down at him. “Are you ready?”

Koyama gulped and nodded, moaning in anticipation as he felt something big and hard settle between his legs. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, scraping his nails on the table and bracing himself for the inevitable pain.

Yamapi reached for his hands and held them in his own, squeezing comfortingly and kissing along the shell of his ear. “Relax,” he whispered.

A chill soared through Koyama’s body at the deep voice, which was immediately followed by Jinnifer pushing in and Koyama thought that he was going to crush both of Yamapi’s hands before she was even partway. It got a little easier as she groaned and sucked on his neck, finally getting all the way in and resting for a moment before slowly starting to move.

Koyama cried out at the new sensations, how Jinnifer felt throbbing inside him and especially how she was gasping into his skin at the way his body constricted around her. He didn’t even realize Yamapi had let his hands go until he wrapped them around the one inside him, gradually falling to her ass where he snuck under her dress and discovered that she’d lost her panties.

She started to thrust faster, deeper, and the first time that spot was grazed by her cock Koyama was done being nervous and used her ass as leverage to push back, pulling her farther inside him and pounding against that gland every other time.

Jinnifer paused long enough to gently remove his hands from her ass and place them neatly on his chest, leaning back on her knees to pull him towards her by the hips and thrust into him that way. It was a much better angle and Koyama couldn’t stop moaning, couldn’t even keep his eyes open as his hands made his way down and wrapped around his cock.

Once again his hands were batted away, but this time it was by Yamapi and it was because he was leaning over him, tonguing his way down Koyama’s chest, and he couldn’t even describe the feeling of Yamapi sucking him past his lips while Jinnifer moved in and out of him and the tension inside him rose.

He felt himself get close and wanted to warn someone in a way other than raising his voice, but Jinnifer appeared to notice by the way she twisted her fingers in Yamapi’s hair and guided his motions as well as her own, sucking and fucking him in sync and soon it was all too much for Koyama and he grabbed fistfuls of his own hair, his body jerking as the pressure dispersed and left him feeling boneless.

Yamapi was forcefully yanked away before he could finish swallowing and shoved back in his chair, acquiring a lapful of Jinnifer who pulled down the front of his pants, rubbed some lube onto him, and impaled herself on him. She leaned down to kiss him and share Koyama’s taste as she bounced up and down, moaning breathlessly as Yamapi gripped onto her hips and grunted into her mouth.

One of Jinnifer’s hands disappeared under her dress and then she was screaming, nothing feminine about it as it was all Jin and his regular voice until they both jerked and stilled, breathing the other’s name and falling silent.

Koyama tried to roll off of the table, but he couldn’t move and ended up being carried by Jin and deposited on the couch, where Yamapi knelt next to him and helped him get dressed.

“Thanks for the fruit basket,” Yamapi said casually, like they’d just been watching a ballgame or something. “I especially liked the ribbons.”

“Yay, I’m glad,” Koyama said sleepily, his voice too worn out to be perky.

Yamapi kissed him on the forehead and pulled a blanket over him, letting him nap on his couch while Koyama gave in to his exhaustion, wondering if he should even make fruit baskets for the others after what happened today.

If this would be the end result, he decided, he was going to spend a lot of time and make each one extra special.


End file.
